Saving Private Dee Dee
Saving Private Dee Dee is the 15th episode of season 2. Synopsis Oggy, being sick and tired of having his vegetable patch invaded by the cockroaches, decides to protect his vegetables with an electric barbed wire fence. However, Dee Dee is trapped in the patch and is soon adopted as a child by a hedgehog. Can Dee Dee's fellow roaches help him break out? Plot Oggy is watering his garden. Oggy see his garlic is taken by the mole but not it but is cockroaches. Marky tried to suck the tomato but his head inside the tomato. Dee Dee can suck the tomato until his body fat and fall down. Dee Dee laughing at Marky objection of Dee Dee. Joey is cleaning using a toothpick and he stab by toothpick to Dee Dee. Dee Dee is screaming to Joey want to stab by toothpick. Dee Dee begins erupt be a thin. Oggy heard them and he shooting by the water. Oggy get target for Joey and Marky. they begin screming to shooting by the water. Oggy whisling to the cockroaches shot by Oggy. Oggy laughing like a evil and he covered with electric barbed wire fence but Oggy turn on the fence. Dee Dee eating a leaf but he was traped. He whisling to his brothers. Dee Dee can't climb the fence then he called help to somebody then he wants to climb but the fence is electric. Then, he crying loudy because he thinks that nobody help him. The hedgehog heard Dee Dee cry. The name of the Hedgehog is Meghan. Meghan who lived in Oggy's garden. Then she begins to closer to Dee Dee. She is begins to felt sorry to him then she pick up to Dee Dee for adoption. She pick up Dee Dee like a baby because she is don't know how age is him. But Dee Dee still crying to want somebody help. Meghan kissing Dee Dee but he doesn't want it. He wants to hungry and he tell her to get the food. She wants to put Dee Dee on the pumkin. she has a milk for Dee Dee. She poke his back until sound. Joey and Marky heard Dee Dee's sound. Joey very jealous to heard Dee Dee traped. Joey's plan to get Dee Dee back. They go to the fence and see whats Dee Dee happening. Meghan tickle Dee Dee to him laughing. Then she distinguish his butt to wear a leaf as diapers. Joey and Marky laughing at Dee Dee act a childish but Joey get Dee Dee back. Marky opened the fence with rope with metal but Marky inadvertent to harming Joey. Marky get reached of rope with metal. Joey ask to Marky to climb the fence but his plan is failed but they have to try again. Joey dig the deep ground and Marky drinks soda for waiting Joey finished the dig. Then, the bee wants to harming Joey. Bee already finish to harming Joey. Marky almost laughing at Joey and the second plan is failed the they try again. Meghan still playing with Dee Dee with his nose and she gives the pea for the food to Dee Dee. Maghan and Dee Dee heard Joey angry. Joey ask to Meghan to give back to Dee Dee. But she doesn't want to give Dee Dee with angry face. She put Dee Dee first on the pumkin. She slaps Joey by her glove. He can't see where he put off the glove. Meghan goes to have a war with the cockroaches. She guard Dee Dee because they will kidnap Dee Dee. She see the telescop to have Joeyand Marky planed. Joey and Marky plan to make an airballon. The airballon's bottom is torn and they have to survival. But they don't want to fall down of the bottom. Then Joey turn down slowly but Meghan can see they can go inside of the garden but his plan was failed and struck by lightning. They have to the next plan they are wearing a clothes. Joey hiding the can then Marky ask to Joey to walk with inside of him to the fence to take over Dee Dee. He can see the fence of the garden. She has to guard Dee Dee because they will not capture her child. He get phone of Marky already find Dee Dee. Marky open a gargage to get the machine to open the fence three times until to shock. Joey can go from the can. Joey is go inside of the garden. They hide the purple one. He pull the rope from pea until fall down. Joey ask to Marky the pea as the bullet but Marky guess the pea is for eating but it is not. They have to survival of the war. Marky shotting the peat to Meghan. Her shield is the needles to the pea to stab it and she throw the pea to the cockroaches. She wants to hit with the wood with spike. She was angry to hit the cockroaches. Joey and Marky will escape from the thunder. She has struck by thunder. If already struck by thunder, she will be bold. She crying very loudy. Dee Dee is save from Meghan and he goes to them. They pick up Dee Dee to escape Meghan. But the cockroaches get beaten by Oggy with Mosqitoes Blow with his umbrella. Oggy goes to his garden but his garden is broken but not cockroaches fault but the thunder fault. Oggy find Meghan to adopt her because he thinks that she is lonely. He felt sorry to her then he picks up Meghan. He kiss Meghan and he get inside of his house with bottle at her mouth. His garden already broken so he get inside. Then his house struck by the thunder......... Trivia *The English title references the movie . Characters Starring *Oggy (protagonist) *Dee Dee (protagonist) *Meghan (semi-antagonist) Featuring *Joey *Marky Gallery Dee Dee.jpg A31Gl9ZxbXz- --.jpg 400px-30.png 400px-13.png Joey and Marky.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Neither had a happy ending Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches